


Candy Kisses

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancas100, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Dean shows Castiel the fun of the fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Cotton candy stuck to his fingertips and the sweet taste made his teeth ache, but none of that mattered when he looked across the crowd and saw the way Dean was looking at him.

So here he was, music, lights, sickeningly bad for you food, and Dean. Dean who was walking up to him, holding a dilapidated teddy bear and presenting it to Castiel as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

So Castiel did what he wanted for the first time in ages. He pulled Dean into a sticky sugared kiss, and didn’t let him go.


End file.
